


Talk it out

by RuArcher (Coriesocks)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Confessions, Drabble, LF2018, Love Fest 2018, M/M, Mutual Pining, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher
Summary: Albus had been tense and snappy all afternoon so Scorpius knew there was something weighing on his mind, but he knew better than to push the matter. Albus always told him in the end, he usually just needed a few hours, or days sometimes, to psych himself up for it.





	Talk it out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JLPierre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPierre/gifts).



> A little drabble for Love Fest 2018 as a gift for the wonderful JLPierre. It's my first time writing this pair, so I hope I've done them justice!
> 
> I own neither Scorpius, Albus, nor the lake, but the mistakes are all mine.

Scorpius looked down at his best friend, who was sprawled on the grass beside him with his eyes closed against the late afternoon sun, and squashed down the urge to rake his fingers through that mop of dark hair. Albus had been tense and snappy all afternoon so Scorpius knew there was something weighing on his mind, but he knew better than to push the matter. Albus always told him in the end, he usually just needed a few hours, or days sometimes, to psych himself up for it. 

Eventually, Albus groaned, stretched, and sat up, so Scorpius turned his gaze back to the lake and awaited the big reveal. Any moment now...

“Hey, Scorp, how did you know you were gay?”

Scorpius whipped his head round to find Albus’s green eyes staring earnestly at him, no hint of mocking. “What?” 

“You are, right? I thought that was something we knew?” He scratched a hand through his hair, then tugged at a loose thread on his cuff; he could never keep his hands from fidgeting when he was nervous.

“What!?” Scorpius yelled, panic starting to seep in.

Albus frowned, starting to look a little uncertain, tugging his sleeves down over his fingers. “You’re not?”

“That...no.., well, it’s… Look. That’s beside the point. What in Merlin’s name makes you so sure I’m…” Scorpius quickly scanned the area to see if anyone was near, then he dropped his voice to a hissed whisper “... _gay_?”

“I, er, I don’t know! You just have… an, um... an aura.”

“I have an ‘ _aura_ ’?” Scorpius squawked. “Of gay??”

“Er, yeah?” Albus chewed his lip, and looked like maybe he started to regret what he’d said.

Scorpius exhaled noisily and ran a trembling hand through his hair. “Merlin.” Of all the ways he’d imagined this afternoon going, being outed by his best friend, and current object of his affections, hadn’t been one of them.

They both sat silently for a few minutes, staring out at the lake. Scorpius tried to process the fact that Albus had assumed he was gay. What did that even mean? He’d only really been sure himself fairly recently— how long had he been projecting this ‘gay aura’ to all and sundry? Did the whole school know? Why hadn’t anyone told him?? Although...

”Actually, that would explain an awful lot, the aura thing.” Scorpius said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. “Father hasn’t once asked me about why I’ve never brought a girl home, and as the sole male heir, you’d think he’d be right on that. I guess he realised there wasn’t any point.”

“Ha, you’re dad’s not bad, is he.”

“Yeah, he’s quite cool I suppose.” Scorpius couldn’t help the fond smile that broke out on his face as he thought about his father. Most people still held onto the view that he was some uptight, pureblood, twat, but he was actually quite a softie, especially when it was just the two of them, hanging out in their pyjamas on lazy Sundays.

“So you are gay then?” Albus asked, yanking Scorpius back to the present from his warm, fuzzy memories. 

He didn’t answer immediately. Despite knowing it to be true, and despite now knowing that it was apparently common knowledge, he’d still never actually admitted it out loud. He took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. 

“I suppose so.” He sighed. “To be honest, I’d never really thought about it until recently, but now you’ve forced me to confront it,” he narrowed his eyes at Albus. “I dare say I’ve never had any interest in girls, or, you know, ever wanted to look at a...a...” He dropped his voice to a whisper, “ _breast_.”

Albus snorted, his face suddenly alight with amusement.“‘ _A breast_ ’? Oh my god Scorpius, you are too pure. Boobs. We’re sixteen, not sixty. We say ‘ _boobs_ ’ even if you’re not into them.”

Scorpius shuddered. “Well, there you go. I must be... _you know_ , if I can’t even speak hormonal teen boy properly. Damning evidence right there. ”

Albus giggled, and Scorpius soon followed, the laughter increasing in intensity until they were both lying flat out on the grass side-by-side.

After he’d caught his breath, Scorpius decided to get the conversation back on track; he still needed to know what had been troubling Albus, since he wasn’t convinced it had been Albus’ sole intention to out him.

“So, why did you ask?” Scorpius prompted, sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest.

“Ask what?”

“How I knew I was… _you know_.”

Albus sat up, folding his legs into his chest to mirror Scorpius’ position. His mouth tightened. “Oh.. no reason,” he replied, tugging at the grass beside him.

Scorpius felt irritation tickling at the edges of his mind. “Albus Severus Potter, you cannot just out me and then clam up. What’s all this about?”

He didn’t look up from the pile of grass he was building, but Scorpius didn’t miss the sullen pout to his lips and the slight shrug of his shoulders. 

“Oh. My. Gosh. You’re one too!” Nervous excitement gurgled in Scorpius’ stomach. Could it be...

“One what?”

“A gay!” Scorpius cried, unable to quell his joy.

“Keep your voice down!!” Albus hissed. “Now you choose to say it!? Merlin. And No! Just...drop it, okay? Forget I said anything.”

“Albus….”

Albus sighed, flopping back onto the grass with his arms covering his face. Scorpius made himself comfortable. He knew Albus would crack soon, and he didn’t have anywhere better to be so he could wait him out. He’d never say anything to Albus, but that boy was so predictable sometimes.

“Fine! Maybe. Probably. I don’t know, alright? That’s why I asked.” Albus said, running both hands through his hair, making it stick up in every direction. “You seem so certain of everything, and you’re so clever. I thought maybe you’d have some pointers or something.”

“Ah, well, since I was apparently the last person to realise my own sexuality, I’m probably not the best person to ask.” Scorpius smiled apologetically and placed a sympathetic hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Wish I could be more help.” 

Once again, silence descended between them. Scorpius stared blankly at the floor, recent revelations buzzing in his brain. Albus was gay! Or was at least considering it… What would this mean for them? His own, long-suppressed, feelings for Albus bubbled excitedly inside him, filling him with hope and what-ifs.

“Do you think you’ll tell your dad? Make it official?” Albus asked after a few minutes.

“Official? I know I’m new to this, but I didn’t think there were grades. Will I get a badge? A jaunty hat?”

“Shut up, you know what I meant.” Albus scoffed, shoving Scorpius playfully, and causing him to almost lose balance. When he righted himself, the distance between them was significantly reduced, but neither moved to increase it. “You think he knows already, so will you tell him? Confirm his suspicions?”

“How did this become about me all of a sudden?” Scorpius asked, immediately recognising Albus’ unsubtle attempt to divert his attention.

“Because I’m trying to distract you from asking me awkward questions, obviously.” He grinned rakishly, and in that moment Scorpius would have forgiven him anything; if Albus only knew what that smile did to his insides.

“Nice try, but it’s not going to happen, Potter. I have an inquisitive mind, and I need answers!”

Albus sighed and studied the patch of grass at his feet, pulling out a few more blades and sprinkling them on the breeze. 

“Is there someone you like? Is that what’s brought on this sexual epiphany?” Scorpius asked, suddenly desperate to know, even though he suspected he wouldn’t like the answer. Merlin, the thought of having to watch Albus flirt and embrace his new-found gayness with someone made him feel sick, but he couldn’t _not_ know.

“Oh gods, don’t ever say those words again.” Albus groaned.

“What words?”

“‘Sexual epiphany’” Albus shuddered theatrically and Scorpius didn’t even attempt to contain the giggles that escaped, composing himself only after several sharp prods in the ribs from Albus.

“Okay, okay, I promise, no more mentions of epiphanies, sexual or otherwise. Now, spill,” he demanded. “Oh, oh! Wait! Is it Gus? Practically everyone in the school has a crush on him. All those muscles, and the way his hair does that artful flop over to one side. Oh Circe, it _is_ him isn’t it?”

“No! Ugh. Do _you_ have a crush on him?”

“Ew, no. I have standards.”

“Hey! So it’s okay for me to like him, but it’s beneath you? Charming, Scor.”

“Okay, okay, don’t get yourself in a tizzy. So, not Gus. Hmmm, how about Lucas? Oh, no, Cyril? Olu? Benji? Ummm… You’ll let me know when I get warm, won’t you? Uhh, Albert? Ah, that’d be cute- Al and Al. Al squared!”

“Ugh. Please. Just stop. It’s you, okay? I have a crush on you. Now let’s forget I said anything and never speak of this again.”

Scorpius blinked. He could feel his mouth drop open, but nothing escaped but a small squeak. Their shoulders were still pressed together, but now the contact felt like it burned. He didn’t know if he wanted to flee or push Albus to the ground and cover him with kisses. How had they gone from light banter to life-altering confessions so quickly? His head was spinning.

“Me? You fancy me?” He finally managed to squeak.

Albus groaned wearily and turned his face to the sky. “How is this never talking about it?”

“I’m sorry, but you can’t just drop this...this...gay bomb on me and expect me to ignore it. Do you have any idea how long I’ve had a crush on you? We’re talking about this!”

It was now Albus’ turn to look like he’d been hit by a stunning spell. “What..? You…? ...really?”

“Yes! You imbecile. Why do you think I’ve not been obsessing over … _boobs_ , other than apparently being massively gay, of course? I’m head over heels for you, you massive twat.”

“Wow. That’s...wow. We both…? Merlin. This is mental. So…what now?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Scorpius chuckled breathily, shaking his head. Albus was right, this was mental. But definitely good mental. “Do you want to raid the kitchens for snacks?”

“Yeah, okay.” Albus grinned and leapt up, reaching back to give Scorpius a hand up. They shared a shy smile before heading back up to the castle, hand in hand.


End file.
